Lê Đào Thiệu
' ' Lê Đào Thiệu (Kaumlim: 레도텨) was born in August 1st in the 18th Century. Lê Đào Thiệu was philosopher in the Order of the Flowering Law era, he was a philsopher on religion, society and human nature. His political thoughts were conserving the national culture, social care in the economy and self-reliance. "Someday will return back to Conservitive politics, Agrarianism philosophy and Socialist economy in another great fuedal war with bloodless aristrocrats" Politics On commenting on the war between Taeryeong and the Txiameng, he replied: "Where in a Modern feudal era, where rich merchants and businessmens, political figures and military leaders fight for one another to unite a collapsed empire. Were in a warring age feud, where whoever is the richest and most influential wins it all " Humanity #"Do I beleive in Honour crimes? Well, in some form yes, but not death, even though I beleive that death is the purest form of cleansing honour. Life without honour is not worth living" #"How can we stimulate the society and conform them to beleive in this idealogy? We could distort the meaning of purpose and make them panic for a form of "comfort" to them into believing that the only way they can cleanse themselves is to perform a duty of death " Cleanliness Cleanliness and things that are Unpure and Dirty. #Always hold your breathe when you are near death, because Death then won't find you. #Never kill, cut or touch raw meat, because it is unclean until it is cooked. #Never handle the dead #Never talk about unclean and dirty subjects #Don't hold a child until they are big enough to crawl #Amphibians, Reptiles and Insects are all unclean creatures #Red is a warning color, white is a sanctioned color. When you see four red colors at the same time, you may not wear red for four days. #Always live with clean hands Inspiration of a Revolution "Today there was a motive of a revolt in a University. I was irritated how people used my ideas of a "Constitution" to shine onto themselves to become a revolutionary figures. But why should I be mad at people taking my ideas for themselves? My ideas were meant to inspire people to become leaders of a "Revolution". Honestly, I really thought I was going to be the one doing this all, my plan was to do a underground movement, but I misjudged people's intellectuals and they are taking it into their hands, for now they have the support of doctors, lawyers, businessmen, writers and students, all motivated to make a difference in the world under one "Constitution". I am like a blind artist, who cannot see his art, I am like a deaf musician who can never hear his music and I am someone who can never show the world who I really am. In the meanwhile, I am still the faceless and unknown author who people rip off my work and degrade it as they pass this idea to inspire others."